the way we meet
by hachimanBoyss
Summary: destiny is not always true about love story. thats man of lies live behind it . when destiny decided to take a pity about that their live, so with hope that can believe about true love. send love and life for them. Fem ukes!. AU. comments are important to me


The way we meet

People say that the way meet is the way we start our love –

* * *

Akihiko and Masamune believed that first love is bullshit and childish thing.

The story from old one to the youngers for them to dreaming about true love. The more they knew the more they believe that true love never exist. Until today, around the building in Tokyo city they searched for fake love not true love. Love that only stay for a night and vanish when they think is enough for. Masamune knew –hell maybe Akihiko knew even more he is a pro for fake love story- is only for passion not love. With tabacco in their mouth, clothes still reek of alcohol and sex. Akihiko want to go back to the penthouse so do masamune.

They walking out from love hotel and cinema distric. Walking away the passion that still lingered to more calm and collected environment. The silence is helping them to think about everything. until it disturb by a yelling in the black alley 2 girl being pushing to corner by some punks. At first masamune want to ignored it and go home but masamune being stopped by akihiko. He looking at his bestfriend. For him, akihiko is more like his twins brother with same personality. His mindset, his attitude, his type is also same with akihiko. The difference is sometimes akihiko can be gentle with everyone but masamune always looking arrogant. Even with woman or old woman too. He really respect him at every decision he made but not this time. After having sex with someone. 'what is it akihiko? Im tired' akihiko looking at masamune with bored eyes ' I heard some voices, lets go to that alley' masamune really annoyed. He really respect him but not this time 'I don't care. I want to go home' akihiko rolled his eyes and drag annoyed masamune to the dark alley.

* * *

Ritsu is stuck.

How can this even possible?. Tonight she and her sister want to go to shopping night. Her mother remind them about the dangerous night. But being a stubborn girl they are went and ignored their mother shouting. Its always like their normal shopping routine, misaki and ritsu chatting lively about school, romance life. But suddenly punks apperead in front of them. Demanding about money and something. At first ritsu struggle and misaki about to shout at them to back off. But one of them corner ritsu and misaki in the alley. And now with misaki trembling behind her and ritsu still in fight mode is going to barking at them to leave ritsu and her sister alone. The situations is getting worse when the punk take misaki wrist. For this one ritsu is really regret for going out at night just the 2 of them. Regret for not protecting her sister. Regret for not being stronger this time. For mili second ritsu hope for any help. When misaki struggling at the force in the end of alley there are 2 boys show up. The tall man silver haired and the tall man black haired. ' woi the hell are you doing in there?' the dark haired man shout at the punks. The silver haired man step up and take misaki hand from the punk 'whats your problem dude? You ruined our night' one of them shout back with the scowling look. The dark haired man smirk evil and snicker at them ' my problem? I think , I don't have any problem with' when the punk want to retored back the dark haired man cut in 'but I think you just messed up with our property, right akihiko?' the silver haired man –named akihiko- nodded and looking grimly at them ' how about we kill some cockroach and then we go home to devoured our property what do you think, masamune?' the punks being told like that look at ritsu and misaki. The girls standing behind the boys. They back really slowly with tsk and turn around to go out from the alley. Ritsu and misaki looking at the punks from far and sigh happily. Ritsu and Misaki turn around to face the helper ' thank you so much for helping us. That one is really hard to take care of. Anyway my name is onodera ritsu and this one is my cousin-but I like to made her my little sister-her name is takahashi misaki' the girl name misaki with her brown silky braided haired her is eyes lively emerald and the ritsu girl with much dark brown haired tied in messed ponytail her emerald eyes more deep than misaki. The silvernett smile at them ' nah …. Its okay. Its pretty annoyed sometimes. Btw, my name is usami akihiko and the scowling guy over there is my friend, takano masamune' masamune look at the girls with his sharp eyes. his golden eyes watching like hawk at the girls. Masamune already tired for the night change his mind. The girls is really cute. The Ritsu girl with her long ponytail looking good in his bed after the pleasure time with him. Of course, Masamune think that misaki girl is also cute but she will looking nice if with Akihiko. Thinking something like that after the passion night makes him want to devour someone again.

' how about that we escourted you guys back to home' misaki and ritsu looking each other doubtful at the offer thinking about their girls night. If they accept the offer the nights will fly and they can't spent it together but if they decided to shopping with stranger who knows where they end up to somewhere else. The misaki girl decided ' anoo … excuse us if we rude, ritsu-nee and I want to spent together at girls night and do some shopping. So, we are really sorry we can't acc-' 'what the hell?! just the accept the offer greatful and I can go home and sleep peaceful' the girls shock at the sudden outburst, Akihiko sigh at his bestfriend attitude ' wha- we can't just accept the offer from complete stranger who come out now where just to say some rude stuff to girls' Masamune getting annoyed at Ritsu. Without thinking twice dragging Ritsu from dark alley to mall district ' if you want to go shopping I'm fine with it. I will accompany you and your sister' Ritsu shout at Masamune rudeness while Akihiko amused at the display 'us-usami-san … should we go after them?' Akihiko turn around and face Misaki ' yep. Absolutely. Because who knows Masamune do with Ritsu, right?' the girls being lead away with demons. Masamune and Akihiko knew that true and everlasting love never happened to them.

But, tonight under the night sky and after the sinful activity. Meeting with girl that can change everything.


End file.
